Rachel Berry's Protector
by Helloilikeyou
Summary: Quinn Fabray, a girl from Namek, came to earth and landed in Lima, Ohio. While in Namek, she trained to be a protector for her planet, but since her planet is destroyed, she ends up being a protector for a certain short brunette... from getting slushied.
1. Chapter 1

The reason why I'm still on top of the school food chain is not only because I have the HBIC persona, but it's also because I'm special. I'm not originally from earth, I'm from a planet called Namek and no, I'm not evil, well not that evil. Some guy probably from Namek was writting for the kids show called Dragon Ball Z and couldn't think of any other name for Frieza's home planet. I can't do all of those powering up things and shoot powerful lazers out of my fingers. And yes, I watch the show, it's freaking awesome.

I'm strong, intelligent, fast, and I'm able to hear people's thoughts, also known as telepathy. You probably think this is pretty cool cause it is. The only bad thing about being from Nemek is that once you're in love with someone, you're stuck with them forever and let's get real here, humans are indecisive shitheads. So I'm pretty sure I'm doomed because Namekians can die from a heartbreak. Whoop-dee-fucking-do! I get all these cool powers, but I'm probably going to die in an early age!

My parents think that I should try to blend in and go to highschool, which I don't know why I have to since I can obviously be a college student. I have an IQ higher than Einstein, and I can pull off being 19. I'm just gonna be blunt about this and say Earth is full of idiots. I could be the freaking president and make this shitty place more peaceful if I wanted, but where's the fun in that?

One of the reasons why I landed here on Earth was because my planet was destroyed. I didn't know how because my family and I was training in a capsule and out of nowhere, it started to launch. It was confusing and we stayed inside the capsule for about 2 years until we landed on Earth. We landing on a small town called Lima in Ohio. The capsule that we use to land on Earth transformed into a modern house, the capsule adapt to the enviroment and copied the surroundings. It's one of the best things from Nemek, advance technology. In Earth, the Iphone 4s shit was 'advance'. HAH, my phone in Namek can find my glasses when I misplace them. Now that's advanced.

Anyways, I think you guys got enough information about me so let's fast forward to the presence, like me going to school. William McKinley High School is where I go to. It's the most pathetic school ever, but whatever. I'm on top in this school, whatever I say pretty much goes. I drove to school in my white kawasaki ninja motorcycle, didn't expect that, huh? It's my baby. When I entered the school, everyone parted to give me room to walk, making a clear walking for me.

I expected this to be an odinary day, but I guess I'm wrong because I saw a girl getting slushied. A girl who I didn't know, which is weird since I knew everyone because I'm like a queen in this school, I need to know all of the people that serves me. So as the 'queen', I got pissed that she got slushied without my permission. And also because the girl looked like she was about to rage out on Azimo or burst into tears. I guess it's the latter. I walked quickly to the girl and Azimo, the guy who slushied her, and he instantly smirked.

"Hey Quinn, I got the ne-" Azimo started to talked but he shutted up when I slammed him to the nearest locker hard making him groan in pain.

"What do you think you're doing? Did I give you permission to slushie her? Did you assume I wanted her to get slushied?" I hissed out. He looked like he was about to piss his pants, which I wouldn't be surprised.

"S-she dressed l-l-like a loser so- so yeah." He stuttered out.

"Well, I can't judge that now since there's fucking slushie all over her clothes." I said through clenched teeth and tightened my hold on his collar.

"I'm sorry, Quinn." He pleaded. I smelled the aroma of urine and instantly let him go, backing away quickly and wearing a disgusted look. He tried to cover it up, but I already heard people snickering around us.

"Go." I said and I predict that he ran straight to the bathroom. I turned around and saw the new girl staring at me in awe.

"Follow me." I said while walking to the bathroom, I heard her quickly paced footsteps behind me and the audience I had went back to their own businesses. When I got to the bathroom, a few girls were inside, but when they saw my glare they all scrambled out. I started kicking (softly) on the stalls to make sure no one was there and luckily, no one was. I turned around and saw the girl standing nervously near the sink. Before I went to the girl, I made went to lock the door.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Uhh, Rachel Berry." She said barely audible to my ears. I put a hand on her shoulder and she instantly flinched.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, don't worry." I said while backing away. I went to get some towels from my duffle bag since I didn't get to my locker yet. I started to wipe the red slushies off her face and she didn't back away. What the hell Quinn, where's your badass side? I stopped and gave her the towel.

"Uh, I think you can do this by yourself." I said in a bitter way and she instantly look a little dejected which made me feel a little bit guilty for being rude. What the hell, Quinn! She nodded and turned to the mirror so she can see herself. I took my extra towel out and wet it under the sink. She looked at me confused for a minute, but she understand right away when I went and started taking off the red stains on her hair.

"Red slushie is the worse to take off, it sometimes stains your hair if you don't take it off fast." I pointed out. She nodded and we finished taking off most of the slushie off her hair and face. I dug out my soccer sweater and and gave it to her.

"It's probably gonna be really sticky if you wear that shirt the whole day, and since it's your first day, it would suck if you deal with that. Now, since you're new you have to know it's you against everyone in this school or in your case, you and me against the school. I'm the striker in our soccer team and apparently I took claim of you today. You can't be weak, so stick up for yourself when I'm not near you, ok?" I informed her and she looked confused but she nodded nonetheless. The bell rang and and gave her an akward pat on the back before walking away. I instantly knew this girl would be a problem for me. Why? She's gonna be the school slushie target. I'm the school's "queen", but if there's something I can't fully control, it's the slushie attacks.

Because of what I did to Azimo, everyone is gonna asume that I'm her protector. That's how this school works. Once you defend someone from getting slushied, you HAVE to look out for them since they're now your business. It's like taken claim, and I stupidly picked an easy target. _ Rachel Berry, I promise you a slushie free year ,but not counting the one you just got because... yeah._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I think I'm gonna have a way to update this story, I think I'm going to write everyday and I'm going to** UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY **no matter how much I wrote that week. I hope this works out since I'm digging the idea. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee on the planet Namek.

I took my time walking to my locker since I was already certain that I would be late for my first class. I threw my duffle bag inside my locker and took my phone out of my pocket. I had 3 text messages.

_Message from santana(7:54)_

_ I saw your little stunt this morning. What the hell, fabray? Since when did you care about people getting slushied?_

_ Message from santana(8:06)_

_ bitch answer your phone._

_ Message from Brittany(8:06)_

_ Quinn, please reply to Santana._

Of course Santana got Brittany to ask me that. Cute ass lesbians. I love them, but if I'm allowed to hit them without one of them trying to kill me, I'd do it. Well not really, I love them too much.

_Message to Santana(8:13)_

_ I don't care about most of the people getting slushied, she's new so I'm just trying to help her._

I shoved my phone inside my pocket and took out the books I needed for my next class which was Ap English. It's an easy A class for me. I took my time walking there since school started at 8:10 and it's already 8:17. When I arrived at class Ms. Dan stopped teaching and gave me a hard look.

"Do you have a pass, miss Fabray?" She asked in a stern voice or what was supposed to be one.

"Nope." I replied. She shook her head and nodded towards the seats. I looked around and noticed only one seat was left. It was next to Jacob Ben Israel. Fuck. He looked at me with a weird look. I am so not going to sit with him. Fuck that. I looked around again and spotted Rachel next to some nerd that I don't really know. I walked towards them and made eye contact with him, which made him immediatly stood up and walked to the seat next to Jacob. Hah, best part of being a HBIC.

I took the seat next to her and she briefly turned her head towards me and settled her attention back to the board.

"You didn't have to make him move.." Rachel whispered, I barely was able to hear her.

"It was either that or sit to Jacob, which is a bad for his part because I'd probably end up punching him." I whispered back with a smirk. She let out a small chuckle and returned all her focus back to the lesson. I felt my pocket vibrating,indecating a new text message which I was sure was Santana and I'm right.

_Message from Satana(8:23)_

_ Help her out? Nice excuse, you pressed lemon. I'm guessing you gots the hots for her? Am I right or am I right?_

_ Message to Santana(8:24)_

_ What the hell is a pressed lemon? and that's lame, I don't 'gots the hots' for her. She just seemed like a sensitive girl and a very easy target and that's not fair. Hey, I'll talk to you during lunch, teacher's looking at me._

After I sent the text, I shoved my phone back to my pocket and resumed class with my head on the desk. I'm secretly a fucking genius, I don't need this class. What I need is sleep. I turned my head to the left and notice Rachel looking down in a dejected manner.

I haven't thought about using telapathy in school in a while because the last time I used to caused me a headache. Also, it scarred me for life, these horny fucking humans. Who the hell thinks about sex while walking down the hallway! Ugh, I'm getting sidetracked. I hid my face and cracked my jaw in a weird way so that the bone would press a nerve that activates my telepathy. Only Namekians can do it.

'_-ks. What kind of school throws slushies at people. Oh God. So ready for a horrible year.' _ That was obviously Rachel.

'_Can't wait for Stacy to put out!'_ Well that was fun! I so didn't need to hear that. I crack my jaw again and my telepathy turned off. Atleast I knew what was going on in Rachel's head.

Something unpredictable happened. Suddenly, the only colors I saw as green. I started rubbing my eyes expecting it to rub off, but it didn't. I started to panic, but not so much that people around me would notice. Holy shit, am I becoming blind? Is this the first step of being blind? I tried blinking fast and it's still the same! I stood up and Ms. Dan was about to say something, but I cut her off.

"I have to go." I didn't wait for an answer, I just ran out. While running I pulled out my phone so I could call my mom and to ask her what the hell is going on. I was about to call, but I stopped myself. If I call, my parents will be so worried and my social life is over, but if I don't call I would have to deal with green vision. Oh self-conflict is such an ass. I think I'll just deal with it, it seems like it's going back to normal anyways.

I didn't walk back to class since there's only 10 minutes left. I went and walked around the hallway just thinking about what the hell was going on. A thought inturruped my previous thoughts. Are my eyes fucking green? I ran to the nearest bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, I relaxed once I noticed that it wasn't all green just the lens part of my eyes.

"The hell Fabray?" Satana said from behind, causing me to jump in response.

"Shit, thanks for scaring me, San." I said while turning around. I noticed the green color starting to reduce. She chuckled at me before replying.

"Sorry blonde, are you ok? You look green." She acknowledged. I started panicking and checking my arms and legs to see if I was really green.

"Relax Q, it's an expression, stop checking yourself out. You're not really green." Santana said while placing a hand on my shoulder which helped me relax. Nice fucking choice of words, Santana.

"I'm fine, S. I just have a headache." I lied. The bell rang indicating the end of first period. By now my eye sight was back to normal. This green eye sight problem isn't something that was normal for Namekians. Am I like, a deformed Namekian of something? Holy crap, maybe I'm like a new breed of Namekians.

"Hey, where'd you just go?" Santana asked in confusion.

"Just thinking how were gonna be late if we don't go now." I said while dragging her to our next class which was ap chemistry. Santana, a closet science geek. Everyone thinks I just dragged her into this class with me, but Brittney and I know how much she loves chemistry.

I walked to my usually lunch table where Santana, Brittana, and Puck usually sit. I don't really eat in school because once I eat, I have to eat until I'm positively full. If I do that in school, everyone will think I'm bulimic and I like eating my mom's home cooked meals.

"Hey Q!" Brittany yelled with throwing herself at me. I obvously hugged back. When she pulled away, we both took a seat. I gave a quick head nod at Puck and he did the same. We're like the best bros who communicate through body movement. He's actually a Namekian too. We have the same abilities, but unlike me, he keeps his telepathy on. He likes hearing all the horny details.

I found myself searching for Rachel. It's her first day and I don't really expect her to have a place to sit. Wow, that's a bitchy thing to think. I don't even know her well enough to think that. I gave up when Puck started giving me weird looks so I went and stared right ahead which was a bad idea. Santana and Brittany couldn't keep their hands off eachother.

"Uh, Quinn. Your thoughts weren't blocked so I found out who you were looking for, and she's coming this way right now." Puck informed me. I turned to the direction he was pointing to and saw Rachel, indeed walking this way. Holy shit, my vision's turning green again!

**In the next chapter you'll see why Quinn's vison turns green and mroe faberry moments.**

** Sorry for the lack of writing in this chapter, I had a busy week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Fabray, why is she walking towards up?" Santana hissed which caused me to stop staring at Rachel. I shrugged at her. She was about to say something, but another voice beated her.

"Hey, can I seat here?" A shy voice that came out of Rachel was barely heard. Aw, she's shy. I was pretty sure Santana was about to say a snarky remark, but Brittany cut her off.

"Yeah, sure!" Brittany answered and tackled Rachel with a hug. "I'm Brittany!" She continued after pulling away from the hug.

"Uh, I'm R-Rachel." Rachel stuttered still in a little shock from the hug. Brittany nodded and took her seat next to Santana. I patted the seat next to me so she could sit on it. I'm trying to ignore my green vision, I'll just ask my mom later.

"What the hell? That midget can't just sit here, we don't let anyone else even sit here!" Santana complained. Rachel was about to stand up and walk away, but I pulled her back down to her seat and gave her a look that meant that she could stay.

"I'm letting her sit here, I claimed her, remember?" I argued back.

"You make it sound so rude.." Rachel whispered. I glared at her, but suddenly softened when I saw her body stiffen.

"Sorry." I apologized. "And Santana, just let her sit here." I went back to my argument with the Latina. She huffed and went back to her conversation with Brittany.

"hey new girl, I'm Puck, but you could call me tonight." He said while wiggling his eyebrows. I don't know why, but I was suddenly pissed. I stomped on Puck's foot. Hard.

"Ow! Who was that?" Puck yelled while trying to tend his foot.

"Sorry, I thought it was a rat, a dirty fithly rat near my foot." I said while narrowing my eyes on him. He looked confused for a minute, but then he had a face that looked like he found the answer to the universe. I was about to ask what he was thinking, but Rachel interruped me.

"Ok.. Hey Quinn, can you help me with my English homework? I only need one more quote." Rachel asked while taking out her, what I assume, her English notebook. She's doing her hoemwork that's due tomorrow during lunch, how adorable. Wait, why the hell do I think that's adorable?

"Yeah sure! What do you need help on?" I replied while leaning towards her to see her notebook. My green vision intensified greatly when I did. Oh my God. What if Rachel's one the Namekian enemies and this is the warning we get when they're near us? Oh God, I need to stop thinking about that right now.

"In Plutarch, the words Vini, Vidi, and Vici came from Julius Caesar. What does that mean?" Rachel asked while scrunching her nose. Gosh, what a cute thinking face.

"It means I came, I saw, I conquered." I said with a smile. I actually love that quote.

"More like I saw, I conquered, I came. Hard." Puck muttered with a smirk. I was glad that I was the only one who was able to hear him since my ears are very sensitive. I elbowed him, causing him to groan in pain. Take that, bitch.

"Oh, thank you, Quinn." Rachel said while writing it down.

"Whoa, she's taking AP english. I didn't see that coming." Santana sarcastically noted.

"San, be nice. " Brittany scolded, shutting the Latina up instantly. Santana gave her a peck on the cheek while muttering an apology. Cute.

"They've been 'secretly' for 6 months now, but everyone knows since they're pretty obvious." I leaned in towards Rachel, informing her about my bestfriends. She nodded with an impressed look. She's probably impressed that Brittany can tame someone like Santana.

"I can tell Santana's whipped." She whispered back with a smirk. I giggled causing her to giggle too.

Everyone got into small conversaitons with eachother, which I find really nice since they accepted Rachel to sit with us. Santana didn't even complain anymore, though she still called Rachel names, but then again, she still calls me names. When the bell rang ,everybody seperated to go to their next class. I had free period so I went to the library since it seems like a great place to take a nap.

While on the way to the library, my vision went back to normal. Thank God. When I got to the library, it was pretty much empty. I took a seat and rest my head on my arm, preparing to take a nap, and slowly, but surely, I fell asleep.

_I was back in planet Namek, outside my capsule. It looked exactly like how it used to be. Green grassy lands and capsules scattered everywhere. We didn't spend time going out of our home, so our surrounding was plain and simply boring. I don't know many people around here. I basically only know the people who are related to me. No one ever comes out of their capsules' anymore since teleportation was easy. Teleportation only works on planet Namek though. _

_ "Quinn!" I turned around to see Rachel running up towards me. She gave me a bear hug and a peck on the cheek. I smiled and held her tighter. Gosh, she smells so good and she feels amazing on me._

_ "Quinn..." Rachel whispered in my ears, making me shiver. Even her voice makes me feel good._

_ "Quinn.." This time it was louder. Rachel's smell began to fade and I suddenly can't feel her anymore. I began to panic, trying to hold on to her and keeping her scent with me. _

"Quinn." A voice pulled me out of my dream, causing me to sit up straighter than I usually would. What kind of dream was that? I swear I don't like Rachel like that! For god sake, I barely know her! I just think she's cute, but if this happens every time I think someone's cute, this would be a regular thing, but this is a first. I noticed I was drench in sweat which was really weird. I turned to the source of the voice to see that it was Rachel. Great.

"Sorry to wake you up, but it you seemed like you were having a nightmare since you're sweating like crazy." She said shyly. I looked down and noticed that my white shirt became see-through, so she can clearly see my Marvel themed bra. Fuck, this day just keeps on getting better!

Why was I sweating? I mean, it wasn't that intense of a dream. I not getting chased by Freddie or anything. I'm so confused right now. I just wanna go home. "It's fine. Do you mind walking with me to my locker to get a shirt?" I asked while standing up. She nodded and we both went to my locker with me leading the way.

"Oh, by the way, why are you here right now? What class do you have?" I said hoping to fill in the uncomfortable scilence. It worked.

"I have free period. I walked around to campus to see what McKinley was all about and when I walked inside the library, I saw you sleeping. No one else was around you and you were sweating like crazy so I assumed you had a bad dream so I woke you up. It's possible to die during a nightmare and I didn't want to risk my 'protector' because I need you to protect me from slushies. Which is kind of a weird weapon to use to bully someone. I mean, it is better than physically punching someone in the face, but seriously? Who thought about throwing slushies at peoples' faces?" She answered. Well this girl can talk when we're alone. I chuckled at her rambling.

"I don't really know who started it. And well, thank God you woke me up. If I died, I wouldn't be able to experience getting paid for being your protector." I respond with a playful smirk. Of course you don't get paid, I was just messing with her.

"Well, that seems fair. How much do I pay you?" She replied completing taking what I said seriously.

"I don't want money. Is it possible for you to pay me in cookies every friday?" I asked hopefully. I loved cookies, it's my weakness. Stupid humans' unhealthy, but delicious food. She grinned.

"Of course! I love baking and I was told many times that I make great cookies!" She beamed.

"Great! Let's shake on it." I said while stopping on my tracks. I put my hand out and she took my hand and shook it. My vision started turning green. What the hell? I really thought that would stop by now. Ok, just ignore it, Quinn. i turned to my left and noticed it was my locker. Rachel stayed next to me, playing with her hands.

Once I opened my locker, I got a my extra shirt out. I had it just incase my original shirt got ruined. Believe it or not, it happens a lot. When soccer practice gets really intense, I get so into it that I don't realize that my shirt ripped from pulling at it too much. I really like pulling on objects when there's a lot of energy inside me. Thank god I'm not a guy because if I was, I would feel bad for my cock.

I didn't mind Rachel seeing my bra since I'm pretty sure she saw them inside the library and the hallway was empty, so I just changed in front of my locker. Once I pulled the black v-neck over my head, I turned to look at Rachel and I realized I just caught her checking me out. She looked down, trying to hide her blush which made me laugh. She was indeed cute.

**In the next chapter, you'll meet Quinn's parents. **

**I might not be able to update next week since I'm gonna be pretty busy for band, but I can try.**


	4. Chapter 4

** So guys, let's make this clear, Quinn's skin isn't green. I know that Namekians from Dragon Ball Z are green, but I did say that they weren't anything like them. I'm actually happy that some of my readers watched DBZ. INTERNET FIST BUMP. **

The rest of the day was uneventful, which was expected. I was anxious to go home, what if all of this things happening to me is a sign that something bad was going to happen? That I need to prepare for a battle? What if I die? Oh God, I'm fucked.

When the bell that indecate that school was done rang, I ran to my locker and got the stuff that I needed to finish my homework and stuffed it all in my backpack. Once I took out my duffle back, I groaned. Fucking shit, I had mandatory practice today! I slammed my locker and speed walk towards the field. Not even a minute later, Harmony, a teammate of mine, was beside me walking. I gave her a brief nod of acknowledgement, which she returned. We had history, and by that I mean I dated her for a 2 weeks. It was just so awkward and we both thought it would be better if we just stayed friends.

Once we got to the field, we ran to our coach to see that everyone else was already there. Crap, another lecture from coach.

"Fabray! Jensen! Get your asses over here!" Coach Teddy yelled. (A.N. Harmony didn't get a last name in Glee, so I made one up. Was it really that hard for the Glee producers to think of a last name for her?)

"Sorry coach." We said in unison.

"You girls should be here on time everyday. No wait, you girls should be here early!" He yelled. I tuned him out and just started nodding to what he was saying. HE released both of us to go to the field. We did some drills before we all seperated in two groups. Mr. Teddy doesn't let Santana, Brittany, and me be in the same group because we are the best in the team. And we always ended up knowing what we were thinking so we were unstoppable.

We practiced for 2 hours and after it was done, I skipped the showers and so I could go home quicker. I could always take a shower at home.

"Hey Q, where are you going?" Brittany asked while removing her clothes. I swear, she's so comfortable with her body, she wouldn't mind going to school naked.

"Home, my mom expect me to be home early today." I said while walking away. I stopped and turned around to give her a wave before walking out of the locker room. I ran to my motorcycle and jumped on it. After wrapping the duffle bag stap around my waist, and putting my bagpack on my back,and wearing my helmet, I drove off.

I love feeling the wind on my skin when I ride my baby, but today I didn't pay attention to that. I rode fast and in under 10 minutes, I was in front of my house.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed before I slammed the door shut behind me.

"Don't scream, young lady." My dad said in a loud booming voice. Both my mom and dad were walking my way. It wasn't hard to hear their footsteps with my sensitive ears.

"Yeah Quinnie, it's-" My mom froze and stared at me.

"Quinn, what the hell happened today?" My dad said while walking closer towards me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I looked down at myself and noticed I was a little bit paler.

"Quinn, you're energy level is really high, what happened in school today?" My dad asked. He touched my forehead and retreated his hand instantly.

"You're freezing!" He screamed while running upstairs in record time to get blankets for me. My mom took the blankets from him and wrapped it around me. They sat me down near the fire place and cuddled around me.

"Tell me what happened during school." My mom insisted.

"Nothing really happened, a new student came and I also used my telepathy once. I regret it though." I explained. I made sure to keep me having the dream about Rachel to myself. It would be really awkward and would it be weird to tell them that I had a dream about a girl like that.

"You're leaving something out." My dad said in a stern voice. Well fuck. I guess I have to tell them.

"Fine, I had this weird dream where the new student and I were at Namek and we had a couple moment... I don't know what's happening, dad." I explained. I made sure to leave out the fact that the new student was a girl. I leaned on his shoulder and started shivering. I'm confused and cold. My mom started rubbing my back which helped me calm down a lot.

"Quinnie, did your vision change color at all today?" My mom hesitated to ask.

".. Yes, it was green." I replied. She gasped and stood up. I felt my Dad's body stiffen up. Bad ideas were running though my mind when I she started pacing. Holy crap, I'm gonna die soon. No wait, I'm probably gonna be sent to a deserted island and have some kind of training that would lead me to be able to live by myself. More bad ideas were coming to my mind and I just had enough.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Quinn, you just found your soulmate." Dad answered.

****Well, I guess I am dying soon.

**Since I didn't get to post a chapter last week, I'll update one today. I'll still update this Friday though.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Quinn.. Quinn.. Quinn!" My Dad's booming voice echoed all around me which ended up waking me up. Wait, waking up? I fainted?

"Ow, my head hurts." I whined while holding my head. My mom shook her head at me and threw me an ice pack,which I skillfully caught. Wow, I needed blankets all over me last night so I could warm up and now I need an ice pack to cool off. What kind of body tempature do I have? Oh right, an advance one that's a pain in the ass to take care of.

"Put it inside your shirt." Mom directed me. I was confused until I pulled my shirt up a bit and notice a big red spot.

"What happened to me?" I asked. I poked it to see if it actually is a burn and I gasped. Holy fuck, how the hell did I burn myself?

"Remember when your auntie and your uncle found eachother, they had a fever for a few days?" My mom asked like she was reading my mind.

I nodded, and she continued." Well, since you're in a different atmosphere and you found someone who wasn't a Namekian like us, you got it worse and your body is pretty much gonna heat up and cool down repeatedly for a few days. I'll make a note and tell your coach no soccer for you for a while. You might end up curlling up into the fetal position during practice or would have been tempted to strip butt naked in the middle of the field." Mom explained.

"If you Noah was your soulmate, it wouldn't have been this bad." My dad whispered, probably forgeting that I could hear him. "Although, your energy level is pretty high." He said louder. It's so weird how they can actually feel how strong my energy is.

"Well, do you think I wanted this to happen, Dad? Ugh, if I knew I was gonna be in pain, I would've forced myself to like Noah, but that can't happed cause it's impossible and you know it! I can't choose who I end up liking forever.." I think it all hit me now. My fucking soulmake is Rachel Berry. I'm gonna love her forever and if she doesn't like me back, I might die. Wait no, I WILL die.

"Quinn, breathe." My dad said while pulling me up to a sitting position. "You need to tell us who was in your dream Quinn. You just need to so we can help you." How can they help me? It's not like they can change who my soulmate is.

"The new girl, Rachel Berry." I admitted. I can't lie to them when I'm in this condition. Fuck, it feels like there's a lova inside me right now. Oh God, I feel I'm about to burst into flames.

"Honey, get more ice." Mom told my Dad. He instantly went to the freezer when he noticed the state I'm in. It's getting worse. Thank God my homework wasn't really mandatory since I knew all of it already. It was like extra credit for me. My dad got back and handed me the ice pack which I shoved under my shirt instantly.

"Ok, so your soulmate is a girl. That's... alright." My dad said with a nod. "You need to be near her for a while so your body could get used to her present. That means the more you hang out with her, the less frequent the green vision would show and it would be faster for all of this body misfunction to end. Well, it's not really a misfunction for us, but you know what I mean." My dad finished.

I nodded, suddenly feeling really tired. "Russel, carry Quinnie to her bed." was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

I woke up feeling like my body was frozen and holy crap, I can't stop shivering. I was about to call my mom for help after staying in bed for 5 minutes, but suddenly my body was back to a normal temperature. I feel like nothing had happened to me, like I wasn't freezing my ass off just a minute ago.

After I stood up and stretched a little, I went and took a hot, as in fucking burning, bath. It felt so good that I stayed an extra 5 minutes than usual. I got dressed and I today I went with the lazy look. White v-neck, blue jeans, and black vans.

I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple. I was about to go out, but a note caught my attention.

_Quinn,_

_Take the escalade today. I'm not allowing you to take your motorcycle for a while._

_Love, _

_Me. _

Who the hell is me? I shrugged and took the keys to the escalade and drove to school. I was never a fan of driving cars so I drove a little bit faster than I usually do.

When I got inside the school building, I went to my locker and stuffed all my stuff, not including my binder though.

"Holy crap, your energy is so fucking high right now, that I could actually feel it from a mile away!" Puck whispered loudly.

"Did it pass 9000?" I asked with a smirk making both of us laugh. We both ended up watching Dragon Ball Z after we found out that some of the characters in the show were called Namekians and was also from planet Namek. We noticed that they were completely nothing like us, but we still watched it because it was certainly entertaining.

"But seriously though, why is your energy so high? From what I know, that only happens whe you find your soulmate and I don't think that's possible to happen on earth for us." Puck said.

"Actually... It's possible and it did happen." I replied while bitting my lower lip. He looked shocked and then, not even a second later he made a face the seemed like her found the cure to cancer. Well, Namekians actually found the cure for cancer a long time ago, so yeah...

"It's the new girl, huh?" He said with an eyebrow raised. I nodded and he let out a low whisle before whispered the 'hot'. I smacked him on the head. Suddenly, my vision started turning green and my head felt like it was burning.

"We'll talk about this after school in private since I think I see your soulmate coming this way." Puck said before leaving to go to his locker.

I turned around and It felt like time had stopped. I couldn't breathe and I was sure everyone who was a mile away from me could hear my heart beating. She walked in wearing one of the shortest skirts I've ever seen and a white 3/4 button up. I smiled when she made eye contact with me and I smiled wider when she gave me a 100 megawatt smile.

My smile instantly dropped when a football player with a slushie cup came walking towards her. It felt like time was slowed down just for me, or maybe that's becuase of my super speed, cuase I made it just in time to tip the drink towards the jocks face before he threw it at Rachel. I could hear the jock cursing while trying to wipe the slushie off his face. I turned around and saw Rachel still waiting for the slushie to impact her face ,but I touched her shoulder gently to let her know that I got her. And when she opened her eyes slowly, I felt like couldn't breathe again.

She looked so innocent at that moment and I knew whoever tried to slushie her would feel Quinn Fabray's wrath. So when I turned back to the jock with the HBIC face on, he knew he wasn't gonna get off the hook, he knew I would probably end his popularity today , and he definitely knew he was either gonna get hurt or humiliated.


End file.
